Department of Magical Accidents
Department Overview Located on the third level of the Ministry of Magic the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes responds to any scene where Muggles have encountered magic - that the Ministry knows about. This would include cases of underage magic so that extended family members can be obliviated (such as with Harry's Aunt), accidental magic by both adults and children (since strong emotions can illicit powerful accidental magical in wizards of all ages, such as when Harry Potter blew up his aunt), and so that when the crowd is too large to obliviate that feasible excuses to explain away the magical instance can be made (explaining away magical potions explosions as swamp gas, for instance). Additionally any damage caused by magic is repaired by this department, regardless of whether it was accidental magic, or intentional magic done to destroy things, such as when Voldemort instigated magical terrorism in both magical and Muggle areas. In short, this department covers up the wizarding world's existence by hiding it from Muggles, it repairs damage caused by magical wars, and agents in this division are prime targets for the Order of the Dragon members to take out. * This department play an important role in maintaining the statue of secrecy and keeping the wizarding world hidden from the Muggle world. However, as wizarding numbers have dwindled so have the cases of 'accidentally' done magic. Therefore this department has been noticing a disturbing trend… All the magic it has been responding to as of late has been…intentional. It has been done to grab Muggle's attention. After all, if the Order of the Dragon wishes to expose the wizarding realm to Muggles, what better way to do it than to hex a merry go round's horses into life, in full view of the public? The department has five areas, with the first two available as jobs. * Accidental Magic Reversal Squad * Obliviator Headquarters * Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee * Invisibility Task Force * Muggle Liaison Office 'Accidental Magic Reversal Squad ' When magic alters something this department is the one to respond and reverse the magic. Their job is to put things back 'as they were' to their 'initial state.' Physical structures, such as buildings and public parks, ordinary objects, such as bicycles, toasters, or baseball gloves, and living creatures, ranging from the family pet to an irritating aunt that just needed to be turned into a balloon, are all types of things that this department deals with. This job's aim is to reverse magic before Muggle eyes can see it, and it is also to simply put things back to the way they were. Therefore their job is not always done in the Muggle realm, but it is also done in wizarding areas. If Little Wizard Timmy accidentally turns a window into a biting one, someone needs to respond to the scene and set it right again. Training for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad entails one year. This is god moded (but you can role play it out if you would like). Tasks include, but are not limited to, the following: *Household items, appliances, and everyday objects that have been accidentally or intentionally charmed must be put back to their 'benign' or proper state. Examples: -- A toaster hexed (by a Muggle hating wizard) to poison any bread put into it must be turned back or replaced with a normal Muggle toaster. -- A pet dog accidentally charmed by a child doing their first case of magic) with an engorgement charm must be shrunk. -- An attack on Diagon Alley leaves many carts rolling around trying to bite people. The hexes must be removed from these carts. Obliviators When magic cannot be reversed before Muggles can see it, and a Muggle does see it, an obliviator's job is to wipe the memory from their mind. Muggles will frequently create 'new' memories to fill in the time period missing from their mind. Training to be an obliviator entails one year. This is god moded (but you can role play it out if you would like). Tasks include, but are not limited to, the following: *Obliviate, thereby removing the memory of, any magical incident that a Muggle may have witnessed. This includes, but is not limited to, witnessing the use of a wand, witnessing wandless magic, seeing a child's first instance of accidental magic if not the child's parents (if the child's parents then an official will be dispatched to the home to explain what occurred), witnessing a magical creature, encountering a charmed or cursed object, or being hospitalize due to a magical incident. *On rare occasions obliviation is used against other wizards and witches, as the Ministry of Magic sees fit. Generally it is done if someone is being persistent and continues looking into something that the Ministry has done, and would like kept quiet, such as a Ministry mandated killing. This is rare and cannot be god moded as being done without jabbing the staff first, because it would require god moding the hit wizards who are role played out characters. Pay Scales Departmental Trainees- 550 galleons per month Accidental Magic Reversal Squad- 700 galleons per month Muggle Liason- 650 galleons per month (are paid less due to not being involved in sensitive magic) Obliviator- 700 galleons per month Department Head- 800 galleons per month Department of Magical Accidents & Catastrophes Employees Felicity Higgins - Accidental Magical Reversal Officer Micah Allen - Head Obliviator James Cassidy - Obliviator Miley Campbell - Head Muggle Liason Jacobson Apollo - Muggle Liason